


Кое-что личное

by The_Phantom, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom/pseuds/The_Phantom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya





	Кое-что личное

— Коньяк? Текила?

Гокудера молча дернул плечом, и Сквало заказал коньяк. Текила была в прошлый раз, а от виски мутило обоих. Сквало — из-за Занзаса: мудак босс хлебал только его, и всех вокруг поил им же, если вдруг находил стих, а Гокудера — хрен знает почему, он не рассказывал, но при слове «виски» его так выразительно перекашивало, что все было ясно и без комментариев.

Сквало взглянул в сторону бара и нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по столу. Официант появился тут же. С опаской покосился на кобуру. Сквало только оскалился в ответ, в очередной раз пожалев, что с мечом по приличным забегаловкам не потаскаешься — хотел бы он посмотреть, как пацан прореагирует на ножны поперек стола. Сквало схватил пузатый бокал, пригубил и зажмурился от удовольствия, густая, медовая горечь растеклась по языку, скользнула в горло, и жить сразу стало веселее. Сквало облизнулся, глотнул еще и поднял голову. Гокудера смотрел на него через стол. Тяжело, исподлобья. За неделю, что не виделись, придурок, похоже, выдохся. Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть покрасневшие от недосыпа белки глаз, зато проступающую щетину на щеках и глубокие складки вокруг рта Сквало видел отлично.

— Пей, — велел он. И решил, что в особняк, под крылышко к любимому боссу Гокудера сегодня не поедет. Чего проще? Напоить, ухватить за шиворот, запихнуть в такси и уволочь куда-нибудь, где есть кровать, подушка и кофе с утра. И гренки с джемом. И яичница с беконом. И никакой херовой Вонголы с херовыми боссами.

Гокудера усмехнулся нехорошо, но возражать не стал — отпил, чуть заметно поморщился и прикончил весь бокал залпом. Сквало вовремя захлопнул рот, чтобы не заорать про переведенное добро, и долил коньяку ему и себе.

Пить с Гокудерой вот так, вдвоем, уже вошло в привычку. Сквало даже не смог бы сказать, когда это началось. Ему казалось, давно. То ли осень была, то ли весна, потому что когда Сквало наткнулся тут на Гокудеру впервые, у того был зонт, с которого лило так, будто придурок с ним в море нырял, а не добежал от такси до двери.

То, что они тогда не подрались, было, пожалуй, чудом. Сквало страшно хотелось двинуть кому-нибудь в челюсть, все равно кому, а у Гокудеры вообще тормоза слетали на раз, особенно когда не гнул и не зажимал себя ради приличий или еще каких-нибудь идиотских причин, от которых Сквало мутило. Приличия, честь Семьи, должность, обязанности, «Цуне бы не понравилось» — от всей этой ебанины башка шла кругом, и в такие моменты Сквало был счастлив, что его в свое время перемкнуло именно на Занзасе, а не как Гокудеру. Будь Занзас хоть в чем-то похож на Саваду, Сквало бы давно придушил его подушкой во сне, а потом придушился бы сам. Такого финала для Гокудеры, несмотря на все его заебы, он не хотел.

Второй раз они тоже не подрались, но и не сказали друг другу, кажется, ни слова. Разве что матом. Пили, это да. У Сквало тогда преотвратно дергало глаз, фингал цвел всеми цветами радуги, даже Луссурия со своими тоналками и замазками не справлялся. Сквало светил этой херью на всех несколько дней, грело только то, что босс тоже был тем еще красавцем, с кровоподтеком на полрожи. Гокудера тогда ничего не сказал, это даже разозлило — вякни он хоть что-то, одним счетом за перебитую посуду и переломанную мебель они бы не отделались.

В третий раз они тоже пили. Гокудеру трясло так, что он ломал одну сигарету за другой, пока Сквало это не достало. Он выдрал измочаленную пачку у него из рук, прикурил сам и запихал ему в рот.

Больше он разы не считал. Они случались то чаще, то реже. «Будешь?» — прилетело однажды смс прямо посреди миссии. Сквало, отплевываясь от едкого привкуса дыма — дом козла Мартиноса отлично полыхал, а вдали уже слышались сирены — таращился на экран мобильника и никак не мог решить, чего ему хочется больше — заржать или при встрече засунуть мобильник Гокудере в глотку. «Буду», — набрал он, слизывая с губ соль и пепел. Выпить в любом случае не мешало.

— Жрать хочешь? — спросил Сквало, зависнув над меню. Мысли о гренках и беконе отозвались неприятным спазмом в пустом желудке. Гокудера только башкой мотнул, так что захотелось схватить его за патлы и макнуть мордой хоть в пепельницу, хоть в тарелку с закусками.

— А придется, — злорадно заявил Сквало, снова подзывая официанта. — Неси чего-нибудь. Мясо, рыбу, похуй. Две порции.

— Одну, — отрезал Гокудера и посмотрел в упор. — Иначе не встанешь со стула, пока не сожрешь обе. Раскомандовался.

— Охуел, — осклабился Сквало и отвернулся, глядя в спину сбегавшему официанту. Можно подумать, тот успел бы сделать хоть шаг, реши Сквало воспользоваться пистолетом, который явно пугал пацана.

— Ты охуел, — Гокудера снова залпом опрокинул в себя коньяк и грохнул бокал на стол. — Только ради того, чтобы полюбоваться, как тебя корежит, стоит так пить. Что, опять на романтику потянуло? Страстно захотелось приготовить мне завтрак? Да ладно, Сквало, не делай такое лицо, не настолько я придурок, как тебе нравится думать. Шучу.

Сквало открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл. Нет, ему было что сказать. Он мог бы очень много чего сказать и даже сделать. И плевать на пойло и на то, что все могло бы закончиться мордобоем. Но Гокудера, судя по отсутствующему взгляду, уже думал о чем-то своем. Водил пальцем по кромке бокала, постукивал по ней ногтем, поглядывал на входную дверь, будто ждал кого-то. А может, прикидывал, когда встать и свалить. Он ни на что не намекал. Подкалывал, но не намекал. Глупо было заострять внимание на паре дурацких необдуманных слов. Даже если они почти попали в яблочко.

Забавно — раньше Гокудера не позволял себе шуток. Все, что они оба себе разрешали после того, как перестали пить молча — слить скопившееся за неделю или больше раздражение.

— Бесит меня это, — мрачно говорил Гокудера. — Ты не поймешь, а меня наизнанку выворачивает от того, как Десятый себя гробит. Я могу больше, понимаешь? А он отсылает меня. Придумывает, блядь, причины, по которым мне надо уехать. Я-то думал, что уже давно научился отличать настоящую причину от надуманной, а он все равно умудряется усыпить мою бдительность. Да и прямого приказа все равно хрен ослушаешься. Не потому, что я не могу, я могу! — Гокудера продолжал пить и захлебывался словами, перескакивал с темы на тему, так что Сквало то и дело терял нить, но суть от этого не менялась. — Я в состоянии не спать по несколько ночей, мне все равно. Но Десятый должен себя беречь, а он не хочет понимать!

Сквало эти пьяные откровения не удивляли, а на не спящего сутками Саваду было попросту плевать. Все они могли не спать, не есть, забывать обо всем, кроме дела, но личными няньками точно не обзаводились. Сквало даже представить не мог размер выжженного участка, если бы к Занзасу кто-то полез с предложением поберечь себя и поспать, когда дела требовали его присутствия. А представив, как кто-то лезет к нему самому в разгар боя с чашкой чая, конфетой и причитаниями, Сквало тогда чуть не заржал — даже Луссурия не страдал таким идиотизмом. В общем, если бы Гокудера искал поддержки, Сквало ничем не смог бы ему помочь, но тот не искал, просто говорил, пил, кривился от воспоминаний, как от боли. А Сквало привыкал к нему. К голосу, то хриплому, то срывающемуся, к нервным пальцам, которыми Гокудера вечно что-нибудь теребил, гладил, крошил, переставлял с места на место. Иногда это мельтешение раздражало до того, что Сквало хватал его за обвитые феньками и браслетами запястья и с силой прижимал их к столу, скалясь и матерясь сквозь зубы. А иногда, когда пальцы двигались медленно, это даже зачаровывало и успокаивало. Такой странный эффект тоже был забавным.

— Я все рассчитал, — со злостью говорил Гокудера, глуша текилу, как обычную водку. — Я все, блядь, рассчитал. А эти тупые кретины решили, что «на местности они сориентируются лучше». В итоге только один кретин и выжил, миссия провалена вчистую.

Проваленную миссию было жаль. Сквало мог бы высказать все, что думает о Саваде и о дисциплине среди его рядовых, которые с какого-то хера позволяют себе самоуправство, но он просто налил обоим еще текилы и взял кусок лайма — они с Гокудерой встречались здесь не за тем, чтобы учить друг друга жизни.

Несколько раз Сквало и самого прорывало на откровенность: орал про ебнутых подчиненных и вконец охуевшего босса. Но он мог выплеснуть раздражение где угодно — мог орать, драться, да даже начистить рыло самому Занзасу, если тот нарывался, а все что мог Гокудера — разговаривать с ним. Поначалу Сквало удивляла собственная способность так много слушать и так долго молчать, а потом он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему даже нравится. Нравится, что Гокудера говорит с ним так — откровенно, ничего не опасаясь, раскрывался, будто был уверен, что все это останется между ними. Ему неоткуда было знать, что он прав.

Гокудера щелкнул зажигалкой, закурил и отвел руку с сигаретой ото рта. Сквало невольно, уже по привычке, зацепился взглядом за его пальцы. Они были длинными и, наверное, когда-то изящными и чуткими, учитывая музыкальное детство. Сейчас они мало напоминали ухоженные пальцы пианиста — средний слегка искривился, похоже, от давнего перелома, на костяшке указательного краснела свежая ссадина. Интересно, гнутся ли они, когда Гокудера касается клавиш? Если касается, — поправил сам себя Сквало. Он мало что понимал в музыке и инструментах, но точно знал, что любое мастерство требует постоянных тренировок. Вряд ли у Гокудеры было на это время.

Тот щелкнул ногтем, сбивая еще не успевший выгореть пепел, и Сквало неожиданно захотелось забрать у него сигарету и затянуться самому. Курить он умел — баловался в юности, когда это еще казалось проявлением крутости, потом бросил — будущему императору мечей нужны были здоровые легкие. А сейчас — захотелось. Не просто закурить, а взять в рот сигарету Гокудеры. Черт. Спасибо, что только ее.

— Ты чего залип? — Гокудера подтолкнул к Сквало пустой бокал и снова посмотрел на дверь.

— Кого-то ждешь?

— Нет, — Гокудера озадаченно нахмурился. — Разве что думаю, не слинять ли в тихое место, не дожидаясь, пока ты меня туда поволочешь.

— Куда — туда? — усмехнулся Сквало.

— Да ладно, не прикидывайся, ты же меня с порога поить кинулся, значит, собираешься, как в прошлый раз, закончить где-нибудь, где помягче и покомфортнее. Кровать, кстати, одна будет или две? Вторая опять не пригодится

— Ну пиздец, — не удержался Сквало. На этот раз вряд ли можно было списать все на шутку. — Ты на что намекаешь?

— Ни на что, — Гокудера пожал плечами. — Я вообще никогда ни на что не намекаю. Если мне что-то нужно, я прямо говорю. Захочу романтики — ты об этом узнаешь. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты мне налил; выпьем, потом возьмем жратву и свалим отсюда, иначе я скоро задохнусь — жутко воняет грязными тряпками.

— Охуеть, какие мы нежные, — Сквало снова наполнил бокалы. — Пей, блядь, хотя бы по-человечески, сам хлебает как второсортное пойло, а я еще и крайний.

Сквало задумчиво отпил сам, сомнений больше не было — Гокудера нихрена не шутил, ни в первый раз, ни сейчас.

Нет, готовить завтраки точно не хотелось, да и прошлую попойку сложно было назвать романтичной. Сквало даже с трудом припоминал, почему не поехал домой и как его вместе с Гокудерой занесло в эту гостиницу. Но было бы ради чего ломать мозг — нажрались, доехали, отрубились там, где свалились — вот и вся история, бывает. А утром трещала башка, и во рту было сухо как в пустыне, так что язык присох к небу. Но материться, спотыкаясь через чужую обувь и пробираясь по стенке в душ, это не мешало. Правда жалели оба только о том, что продолжить прямо сейчас не выйдет — у Гокудеры в сброшенном пиджаке гудел мобильник, а Сквало, хоть убейся, через полчаса надо было явиться к трезвому и злому Занзасу.

И все-таки то утро было приятным. Сквало привык просыпаться от ора, беготни, телефонных звонков, рева Занзаса, привык подскакивать, торопливо напяливать одежду и нестись туда, где требовалось его присутствие. А в полутемном номере, несмотря на раскалывающуюся башку и пересохшую глотку, было удивительно спокойно. Нормальное утро почти нормального человека. Не вписывался в нормальность только Гокудера, который спал, положив голову Сквало на живот. Или наоборот, слишком удачно вписывался?

Сквало тогда решил не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить. Не ради Гокудеры, конечно, просто самому хотелось немного полежать в тишине, проснуться окончательно и подумать, как он докатился до такой жизни. Вонгольский хранитель урагана дрых на нем как будто так и надо, а Сквало не хотелось ни орать, ни врезать ему за наглость. И даже когда Гокудера открыл глаза и выдавил хриплый «привет», это не взбесило, как могло бы. Пожалуй, наоборот, именно в тот момент Сквало осознал, что хочет все это повторить. Может, чтобы поверить, что этот бешеный нервный придурок, до сих пор хватающийся за динамит, способен проснуться с ним в одной постели, спокойно поздороваться, не дергаясь и не круша мебель, и просто лежать, щурясь на солнце в окне.

Разве что целый час мучений от неопадающего стояка повторять не хотелось.

Сквало мысленно выругался и сунул в рот кусок рыбы с долькой лимона.

Нормальные люди заводят себе баб, чтобы отвлечься от сумасшедшей жизни. А он завел себе Гокудеру.

Тот будто почуял что-то: поднял голову, дернул щекой — то ли пробовал усмехнуться, да не вышло, то ли нервная хрень. У Сквало после особенно тяжелых миссий дергался левый глаз, он знал, как это бывает и как иногда тошно чувствовать себя не двужильным роботом с железяками вместо внутренностей, а обычным мужиком с ноющей спиной и дергающимся глазом.

— Поехали, — сказал Сквало, отставляя недопитый бокал. — Бутылку заберем с собой.

Он не привык сутками тупить в раздумьях. Особенно там, где решения лежали на поверхности. Узнал информацию — решил — сделал. Алгоритм был прост, проверен и еще никогда не подводил. Сквало не собирался ебать себе мозг на пустом месте. Не было повода. Гокудера хотел уехать, говорил об этом прямым текстом, даже тряпки какие-то приплел, которые может были, а может, и нет, только что в лицо не орал. Сквало не возражал и не видел смысла с этим тянуть.

— Я вызову такси.

Пока Сквало ходил расплачиваться и диктовал бледному официанту список блюд и бутылок на вынос, Гокудера и правда звонил.

Сквало обнимал одной рукой коробки, второй пытался сунуть таксисту деньги заранее. Гокудера раздраженно шипел, что вместо нормальной жратвы им, по его милости, придется есть кашу и пюре, Сквало почти мирно огрызался. Гокудера угрожающе сверкал глазами и звенел бутылками. Те норовили выскользнуть у него из рук и карманов. Таксист равнодушно пялился на них в зеркало заднего вида. Мимо летели мокрые улицы. Сквало облизывал все еще горькие от коньяка губы и думал, что завтра надо будет встать пораньше и выпустить Ало. Без повода. Просто она тоже любила дождь.

Ночной портье в маленьком отеле окинул их подслеповатым взглядом и дал Гокудере ключ, не задавая вопросов. Только прошамкал в спину что-то о том, что у них нельзя шуметь. Сквало в ответ пожелал ему спокойной ночи так, что наверняка и на улице слышно было.

Портье не ответил, а Гокудера больно ткнул его локтем в бок и пробормотал что-то очень похожее на «идиот», но Сквало не было никакой охоты разбираться с этим сейчас.

Молча отобрав у Сквало половину коробок, Гокудера двинулся в сторону темного коридора.

— Все-таки одна кровать, — усмехнулся Сквало, входя в небольшой стандартный номер — двуспальная кровать, кресло, стол, два стула и телевизор под потолком.

— Только не покрасней, — усмехнулся Гокудера, сгружая на стол коробки и бутылки, — по себе знаю, хрен избавишься от этого, если белокожий, особенно уши горят обычно.

— Надо же, какой ты бледный и нестеснительный, — хмыкнул в ответ Сквало. — А я-то думал, ты только и делаешь, что смущаешься. Прямо каждый раз. Как и я. Встречаемся и краснеем, охуенное развлекалово.

От произнесенного вслух «встречаемся» Сквало самого покоробило. Если бы в программу их совместных вечеров входили какие-нибудь прогулки при луне, это на самом деле звучало бы двусмысленно, но Сквало не сдались никакие прогулки, да и Гокудере наверняка тоже.

— Нахрена столько выпивки набрал? — спросил тот, оглядывая запасы на столе, будто только что их увидел, а не волок сам всю дорогу. Полторы бутылки коньяка и две — текилы. Сквало хмыкнул — он понятия не имел — нахрена. — Нет, я, конечно, проветрился по дороге, да и ты не похож на пьяного, но, по-моему, перебор. Или тебе без этого никак?

— Не пригодится — с собой заберем, — пожал плечами Сквало. Реагировать на такие подколы было лень. Хотя, хрен поймешь, может, он это всерьез? Но мозги по дороге и правда проветрились да и нажираться в хлам не тянуло. Не сейчас.

Намеки, провокации — все хуйня, Сквало в них не нуждался, они оба не были идиотами и отлично понимали, что сейчас происходит. Сквало мог как угодно — хоть с алкоголем, хоть без, да хоть, блядь, в прыжке, но дело было в другом. В том, что после секса они оба имели все шансы разбежаться утром и никогда больше не пересечься. Отдушина могла легко и непринужденно трансформироваться в обузу. Сквало этого не хотел.

Он не верил в еблю по дружбе. Друзей не ебут — и точка. И хотя назвать Гокудеру другом у Сквало язык бы не повернулся, он не собирался терять то, к чему успел привыкнуть. При мысли о том, что больше некому будет, матерясь и скалясь, отправлять: «Давай» в ответ на короткое: «Сегодня?», во рту появлялся мерзкий привкус и хотелось от души рубануть мечом да хоть вот по этой тумбочке у кровати. Некоторых секс, конечно, сближает, но Сквало сомневался, что это про него, а брать все, что дают, он давно перестал — безбашенная юность закончилась.

Гокудера распахнул окно, сел на подоконник и закурил. Сквало взял со стола полупустую бутылку коньяка, обернулся и снова уставился на зажатую в пальцах сигарету. Потом медленно оглядел Гокудеру целиком, вниз — от сжатых губ до блестящих ботинок, и снова вверх, пока не встретился с таким же пристальным, откровенным взглядом. Краснеть Сквало давным-давно разучился, а может, и не умел никогда, зато теплые мурашки вдоль позвоночника чувствовал отчетливо, и возбуждение, которое пока еще можно было скрыть, особенно если сесть.

— Не можешь понять, нравлюсь я тебе или нет? — усмехнулся Гокудера. — Или решаешь, сколько придется выпить?

— Нахуя? — просто спросил Сквало, поставив коньяк обратно на стол и подходя ближе. Он тоже влез на подоконник, сел напротив, соприкасаясь с Гокудерой коленями. Тот не двигался, даже не попытавшись отстраниться. — И давай без виляний, прямо. Мне не проблема найти, с кем потрахаться, тебе, думаю, тоже. Так нахуя? Только давай без ерунды про то, что как только ты поспал на мне по пьяни, у тебя открылся третий глаз и романтика в башку ударила. Мы вместе бухаем. Треплемся. Все.

Конечно, и дебилу ясно, что это не все. У Сквало впервые за долгое время появилось что-то свое, личное, пусть даже это личное можно было свести на словах к пьянкам и трепу. На деле все было иначе.

Гокудера затянулся, стряхнул за окно пепел и теперь сосредоточенно разглядывал тлеющий кончик сигареты. Сквало почти потерял терпение, когда он наконец заговорил.

— Мне понравилось на тебе спать. Это не третий глаз и не романтика. Не знаю, может, недотрах, только я после того утра дрочил как проклятый, думал, ладонь нахрен сотру. У тебя тоже стоял, я, блядь, не сосунок, который может перепутать член с чем-нибудь еще. — Гокудера поднял глаза и снова усмехнулся, криво и нервно. — И не слепой. Вижу же, как ты пялишься.

— А ты, можно подумать, глаза завязываешь.

— Тогда какого черта ты решил выяснить, нахуя? — Гокудера вышвырнул окурок в ночь, взглянул с какой-то гремучей смесью злости и растерянности, от которой у Сквало болезненно заныло в паху. — Я, блядь, просто тебя хочу. Дать тебе, переспать, отсосать, вставить. Сожрать твой ебаный омлет на завтрак и чего ты там еще хотел тогда утром?

— Бухнуть? Потрепаться? — оскалился Сквало и поерзал, морщась — молния давила на член и было так чертовски жарко, будто не осень на улице, а июльский полдень.

Гокудера открыл рот, закрыл, фыркнул и вдруг заржал. Сквало ухватил его за галстук — удобная херня, оказывается — дернул к себе. Глаза у придурка были зеленые как майская, мать ее, травка, и трясло его будто под напряжением. Но в член вцепился уверенно, сжал так, что Сквало чуть не взвыл. Выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда Гокудера расстегнул чертову молнию, и решил, что чего он сейчас точно не хочет, так это вывалиться в окно, и похуй, что первый этаж.

— Отсосать, говоришь? — Сквало облизал губы и вцепился Гокудере в волосы. Тот дернул головой, с трудом фокусируя взгляд, но ответил на удивление осмысленно, с вызовом даже:

— Или вставить? Там был большой выбор.

— Кровать.

Они не раздевались. Все, что сделал Сквало — расстегнул на Гокудере штаны, уже когда завалились на кровать и тот оказался сверху. Все, что сделал Гокудера — стянул с него трусы, ровно настолько, чтобы высвободить член. Сквало подумал, что выбор и правда большой, но Гокудера его не дал. Он торопился так, будто Сквало мог в любой момент двинуть ему в морду, отшвырнуть, одеться и свалить. Может, и мог бы, если бы внезапно рехнулся. Он был к этому почти близок, когда Гокудера насадился ртом на член сразу почти до упора. Орать не хотелось, хотелось громко и со вкусом материться. И Сквало матерился, до хрипа и першения в горле, пока Гокудера стискивал его бедра, заглатывал глубоко и жадно, сосал, туго обхватывал губами и гортанно постанывал, так похабно, что у Сквало от удовольствия и возбуждения всерьез отказывали мозги.

Он кончил прямо в узкое, сокращающееся горло, сжимая в ладонях голову Гокудеры, пытаясь втолкнуться еще глубже, насколько мог.

— Еблан, — прохрипел, все еще вздрагивая от оргазма. — Какого хрена ты на меня так набросился? Я тебе кто, блядь, целка психованная? Боялся, что сбегу, что ли?

— Нет. — Гокудера лежал, уткнувшись лбом ему в бедро, тоже вздрагивал, дышал тяжело, как после долгой беготни с его динамитной пушкой наперевес. — Хотел.

— Ну охуеть теперь.

Сквало медленно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, подумал, что пойло окончательно выветрилось и теперь даже на секс по пьяни все свалить не получится. Да не очень-то и хотелось, пожалуй.

— Давай подрочу, — предложил он, но когда Гокудера тяжело упал рядом, первым делом ухватился не за член, а за руку. Приподнялся на локте и под изумленным взглядом потянул в рот длинные, горячие пальцы.

— Блядь! Что ты… Блядь! — Гокудера замотал головой, выгнулся, но руку не отдергивал. Рубашка задралась, оголяя светлый живот с тонким шрамом. И под языком тоже были шрамы, Сквало трогал их, задевал шершавые подушечки и свежие ссадины. На языке оставался горьковатый привкус табака.

Вскинув взгляд, Сквало посмотрел Гокудере в лицо. Тот уставился на него во все глаза, приоткрыв рот и тяжело дыша, а потом шевельнул рукой, позволяя медленно, по очереди вбирать пальцы глубже. И Сквало сосал, покусывал, облизывал, не отводя взгляда и думая о том, что этот своеобразный минет с пальцами — пожалуй, самое странное, что он делал в жизни. И хрен его знает, что интимнее — хуй во рту или длинные, гибкие, подрагивающие пальцы, в которых Сквало привык видеть сигарету.

Возбуждение накатывало снова. Когда Гокудера зажмурился, закусив губы, Сквало выпустил изо рта пальцы и рванулся к нему, подмял под себя, придавил сверху.

— Предложение подрочить отменяется, — сообщил он и выругался сквозь зубы, вспомнив о важном: — Смазка. Надо было ее с собой тащить вместо коньяка и текилы!

— Расслабься. Есть. — Гокудера заерзал и выудил из кармана пиджака тюбик.

Сквало забрал его, ухмыльнулся, потерся животом о член Гокудеры, разглядывая вскинутый подбородок и изгиб напряженной шеи.

— Запасливый. Всегда с собой, что ли, таскаешь, на всякий случай?

— Сегодня, — выдавил Гокудера, лихорадочно облизывая губы. — К тебе же шел. И презервативы тоже. Не тупи, Сквало, и кончай тормозить.

— Ты бы еще растянул себя и смазал заранее

— В следующий раз, — бросил Гокудера, и Сквало понял, что следующий раз — будет.

Гокудера снова заерзал, пытаясь вытряхнуться из пиджака, а Сквало уже сдирал штаны с него и рубашку с себя. Торопились, беспорядочно шаря друг по другу глазами и руками, с треском сдирали одежду, и Сквало с какой-то остервенелой радостью расправлялся с галстуком, воротником, пуговицами.

Вставить Гокудере оказалось гораздо проще и быстрее, чем содрать с него все до одной шмотки. Сквало замер над ним на вытянутых руках, от напряжения дрожали бедра и штормило так, будто опять опьянел. Вот теперь тормозить точно не хотелось, хотелось двигаться резко и быстро, как в бою, но Сквало должен был переждать хотя бы немного.

Гокудера сжимался вокруг члена с такой силой, будто снова боялся какой-нибудь хуйни или опять вот так по-дурацки, слишком сильно хотел. Сквало выругался и подался назад, волосы мотались перед мордой, загораживали обзор, падали на грудь и живот Гокудере, а тот дергался и тянул за них, тоже беспорядочно, в голос ругаясь. Развел колени шире, обхватил Сквало за шею, рывком заставил опустить голову ниже. Сказал прерывисто:

— Еби же, ну! — И застонал в рот, когда Сквало перехватил его губы.

Не то чтобы Сквало давно не трахался, но так — точно давно. Гокудера оказался жадным и опасным в постели. Он отдавался весь, с потрохами, и требовал того же. Доверялся телом и откровенничал почти как в трепе. Сквало не знал, со всеми ли он так трахался, или только с ним, но сейчас ему было плевать, потому что это доверие нравилось, даже, пожалуй, льстило. За это долгое, острое удовольствие, он расплатился следами зубов на плече, выжатым досуха, вымотанным телом и кашей вместо мозгов. Лежал, уставившись в потолок, который кружился и раскачивался, и медленно приходил в себя. За окном уже светлело. Гокудера лежал рядом, на боку, касаясь Сквало только коленом. Такой же вымотанный и, кажется, такой же удовлетворенный.

— Так что там, по плану? — хрипло спросил Гокудера. — Омлет? Компот?

— Сам ты, блядь, компот! — Сквало развернулся, ухватил его за ногу, дернул ближе к себе. — По плану я сплю до одиннадцати. Если хочешь свалить, вали сейчас, уебу, если разбудишь раньше времени.

— Обойдешься. Я тоже сплю. А потом хоть компот, хоть каперсы, хоть снова коньяк. Плевать.

— Трахаться. Потом — трахаться, — решил Сквало, жмурясь от предвкушения. Гокудера вздохнул, будто на глазах расслабляясь. Ничего не ответил, перевернулся на другой бок, прижимаясь спиной и кажется, сразу отрубился.

Сквало подумал, что надо бы проверить телефон, а потом решил забить. С этим он разберется позже, а пока… Пока он был уверен только в одном: эта ночь не станет последней.

конец


End file.
